This application relates generally to ice protection technology, and specifically to pneumatic de-icer assemblies.
Pneumatic de-icers for aircraft are bonded directly to an airframe, usually a wing, with varying types of adhesives. Pressure sensitive adhesives (PSAs) are frequently used, typically with a thickness in the range of about 10 mils. These types of PSAs are laminated to pneumatic de-icers during pneumatic de-icer manufacturing and shipped with release liners to prevent dust and contamination. The release liner on the PSA is removed when the pneumatic de-icer is applied to a wing surface.
When the pneumatic de-icer is applied to the wing surface, a hand roller can be used to “wet out” the PSA adhesive for increased adhesion. However, during this application, it is difficult to develop enough pressure throughout the pneumatic de-icer construction. This is due in part to varying construction throughout the pneumatic de-icer, and due to the thickness of the pneumatic de-icer. Thus, some features of the pneumatic de-icer make it difficult to achieve uniform pressure and obtain a good “wetted out” surface with excellent adhesion. Because of this, some areas tend to lift or peel back from the wing after time passes.